Teen Titans Titans No More Volume 3
by Errant Wrath
Summary: Continuation of Volumes one and two. When we last left the Titans Beast Boy had been sucked into a Vortex and Raven had jumped in after him knowing it was the only way to save him. Now, the two are lost in another dimension.Will they ever make it home?
1. Powerless Again

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with any of the following Cartoon Network, DC Comics, or Warner Bros, this is strictly an fanfiction.

Author's Note: My apologies for the long awaited debut of the third part of this story. Many of the reasons for the wait have already been disclosed in my other stories so rather than go into those things I will just get to the point and hope you all will forgive me. Please do enjoy this chapter it is dedicated to all those of you who have read, reviewed, favorite and alerted the past two and have stuck with me as far this volume. Thank you again all of you and now…

Teen Titans-

Titans No More

Vol. 3

Chapter One

Powerless Again

"RAVEN!" called out the changeling again, a whole new horror in his eyes as he was being sucked into the dwindling vortex. Before it shrunk completely, Raven knew she only had one chance and she had to take it. With her decision made, she leapt into the vortex….

The Vortex whirled loudly around Beast Boy, Raven and the Dragons. Raven's hands were tensely wrapped around her head to try and protect her ears and her eyes were shut tight. While her lips were pinched shut. It took all of her strength to repress the fear she felt growing inside her. Beast Boy screamed shrilly against the grey grim swirls of magical winds that sucked them down and out. While the dragon fought hard against the gusts themselves unable to open their wings against the pressure of the high winds. Suddenly the four found themselves plunge out of the Vortex and expel out into the sky of some foreign dimension. Maalik and Malchoir opened their great wings and let themselves fall into a dramatic dive.

"Ahhhhh!" howled Best Boy against the wind. _Think, Beast Boy, Think _the shape shifter silently solicited himself as he forced himself to concentrate enough to change. Thankfully this worked and he transformed almost instantaneously into a big green condor and flew at once toward Raven scooping her up by her underarms with his enormous claws just in time to save her from a burst of fire the great dragons that were gaining on them in the velocity emitted.

Pulling up higher out of the way of their flames Beast Boy tried to speed up but Raven's weight was pulling him down he had to find a place to land. Scanning the forested area they had been coming up against he pelted into the woods transforming as he came to the ground. Grabbing the sorceresses hand he drug her as fast as he could deeper into the wooded area. Breathing heavily as they ran the two kept running and running weaving, through bushes and bramble staying as low as they could hoping the foliage would be enough coverage that their pursuers even with their aerial advantage would have a hard time seeing them.

The two ran until they were past out of breath and straight up exhausted. Leaning against a tree for support Raven closed her eyes panting so hard she thought her lungs might collapse. Beast Boy was obviously in no better shape then the mage even though he was more used to running long distances as one animal or another he was just as winded as his companion.

"We've," gasp. "Got to keep," gasp" Moving" gasped the green teen.

Raven nodded but wasn't going anywhere just yet. Besides being out of breath she was very much bothered by the fact that they had been tearing through these woods traveling deeper and deeper into it and needless to say neither of them had been paying very close attention to which way they had been running. The two had taken many turns, stumbled and trampled through so much of the place that there was no telling which way was out. The violet haired girl looked to the sky. The trees were so thick and tall where they stood only a small patch of the late afternoon sky could be seen.

Taking a step back and sizing up the trees massive trunk Raven thought to herself. _One of us needs to either fly or climb up there and see if one we are even still being followed and two which way we need to keep traveling to find our way out of this forest before dark._

"Beast Boy" she informed the teen who was looking at her distressed. "I am going to fly up to determine if we are still being followed and to find out our position in relation to how far we need to travel to make it out of here by dark. "

Beast Boy nodded in understanding but looked tense as he watched Raven begin concentrating, and concentrating. That was odd, normally the mage made this feat look completely effortless. "What's wrong Raven?" he inquired.

Raven shook her head. "I-I don't know my powers don't seem to be working." She admitted looking more than a little perplexed.

"You- you try." She told him and Beast Boy did. Effortlessly he shifted from a bat, to a monkey, than an eagle and back again.

"That's odd" said Raven once more putting the brunt of her effort into her concentration. _Azarrath Metrion Zynthos_ she said to herself silently but nothing happened. She remained on the topography. The sorceress was now beginning to be very concerned being stuck powerless in a foreign dimension wasn't something she had ever wanted to experience. It had been bad enough when she had been powerless on her own plane but here…now…_what was she going to do?_ …


	2. What have we got to lose?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network.

Teen Titans-Titans No More

Volume 3

Chapter Two

What have we got to lose?

After Beast Boy had determined the best route to take he and Raven had began making their way back out through the heavy forest undergrowth. Miserably Raven trailed behind him feeling useless and pathetic without her powers. Dejectedly she stared at her leader's heels letting out a discontented sigh.

"Aw come' on Raven cheer up. Everything is going to be alright. You'll see." Beast Boy said trying to reassure his companion.

"Honestly I don't see how, without my powers Beast Boy I fear we will most certainly be trapped in this dimension…indefinitely "

"In-Indefinitely" Repeated Beast Boy with a gulp while pushing aside a low hanging branch and holding it back for Raven to pass through unobstructed.

Raven nodded then continued to walk through the branches he'd separated for her. She fell in line beside him now and the two walked forward together in silence each sharing in the fear that they might never see their home again until finally after hours of traipsing through the woodland terrain and just before dusk the pair made their way out of the forest. The only trouble was… Now what? They had made it out of the wood but what were they to do now? Thought Beast Boy who looked to Raven for guidance. "What do we do now?" he asked her.

"We find shelter." She informed him.

"And then what?"

Raven just stood there silent she did not know what. What would they do after that? "I-I don't know Beast Boy but I do know one thing we need to find shelter some place safe to stay before dark the rest we can figure out in the morning. How does that sound?"

The green teen nodded in agreement and the two began searching for someplace to spend the night.

More time passed and it was late into the evening (much later than Raven would have liked) when the pair stumbled upon a gateway to a village, a village that appeared to be right out of a Brother's Grimm fairytale. The two looked at each other both unsure this small town could be either a blessing or a curse and they knew very little about their surroundings.

Raven only knew that she had wanted to banish the dragons from her world. There was no telling what dimension she had opened up. Especially since the kind of magic she had invoked was extremely unpredictable and no matter how many times one may have summoned that kind of power before if the tiniest variable or variables were over looked it could drastically alter the intended outcome. More simply put what Raven had done was both dangerous and reckless but she had done it out of desperation and if she had seen any other alternative she wouldn't have attempted it at that time where her concentration could have been so heavily compromised but they were here now and Raven realized she had to let it go and handle the cards she had been dealt with a slight sigh of submissiveness. She turned her head and met Beast Boy's jade eyes.

"What do you think?" she asked looking from him to the gateway.

Beast Boy shrugged and answered. "What have we got to lose" before raising one hand to the wooden double doors of the gateway, grasping one of the black iron handles and pulling it open for her.

"Ladies first" he said with a short bow, extended hand and a nervous laugh.

And rolling her eyes Raven entered.

Once inside the gateway the two felt as if the whole world had darkened further. Beast Boy shuttered and Raven looked around warily as they walked down the wide main street. Some of the buildings had signs but they were hard to make out in the dark. Thankfully they came across what Raven believed to be an Inn a short ways after turning right off the main drag.

"Do you think we should go in?" asked Beast Boy staring up at shady looking place of business.

Raven nodded but she too looked concerned. "I don't think we have much of a choice. I mean It isn't like we have a lot of other options." She reasoned.

This time it was Beast Boy who nodded and the two made their way from the street into the establishment. Inside the Inn it was eerily quiet the desk was abandoned and both Beast Boy and Raven were beginning to have second thoughts after all they didn't have any money and there was no telling what would happen to them if they couldn't pay but before the two could turn to leave that's when someone appeared.

The clerk seemed to be not altogether human, more like the monstrous humanoids found in Beast Boy's Science Fiction video games. The creature clearly female as distinguished by its chest had lilac colored skin, olive green eyes, wispy periwinkle hair, strangely in-bent arms at her elbows, and long feral nails. The devilish smile that graced that lilac woman's cherry lips made both Raven and Beast Boy gulp and take a step back towards the door.

The woman's smile broadened before she let out a painful shriek that not only deafened Raven and Beast Boy but made the world around them start blur and swirl until within in seconds everything went black…

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews please


	3. Helpless

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans for if I did the show would still be running or at the very least they would have been allowed to finish the ark they left off on in the last episode.

Teen Titans

Titans No More Vol. 3

Chapter 3

Helpless

As Raven blinked she slowly opened her eye lids to just a small slit and instinctively attempted to assess her surroundings without drawing attention to herself. She could barley make out the hushed voices of her captors somewhere in the low lit area. From her position she deduced they had to be behind her. And their position had its advantages. Since she had her back to them and they were speaking so low Raven though she tried could learn nothing from their dialect.

Fear caused Raven to begin perspiring and as the sweat dribbled down her back she couldn't help the sharp wince that came due to the stinging sensation. Unfortunately Raven was familiar with the pain of a deep laceration and was well aware of the fact now that something must have sliced into her spine and with that realization a flurry of questions came to mind. _How badly am I injured? How long have been unconscious? And where in Azar's name is Beast Boy?_ So preoccupied with her thoughts was the magic less mage that she did not hear the lilac woman approach her.

"I see she has awakened" the woman alleged as she bent down slightly to gaze at Raven who desperately wanted to squirm underneath the woman's scrutiny but found she was unable to move._ Paralysis, _Raven thought panicked but _how?_

"Come here Swine" The woman commanded smiling as a pale human fearfully handed her what looked like a leather collar.

_Wait..Human_ Raven's brain shot out which he noticeably and quiet certainly was. "Please" she tried looking at the man for help but he did nothing but cower. While the lilac woman shushed her and slipped the piece of worn leather around her neck.

Raven felt goose bumps as the cold metal bumps touched her neck. _Oh Azar,_ thought Raven as a sinister image of a dog's electric collar flashed in her mind. Terrified Raven wished desperately she could fight or flee or anything but thanks to the paralysis and her lack of magic she was more than suitably helpless. Letting out a whimper Raven closed her eyes and waited in horror for the lilac woman to do more but the lilac woman only walked away.

Raven had no way of knowing how much time had passed she only knew that the next time she saw the lilac woman she had brought with her some medicinal supplies. Raven winced as the woman cared for whatever deep abrasions were there across her back and wondered why this creature was bothering to clean the wounds Raven could only guess she herself had given her. After a few minutes the woman rose to her feet smiling proudly to herself and looking over her work. If her catch survived the poison from her claws she would fetch a sizable amount of coinage Pigs were worth quite a bit more money these days since they were a shrinking commodity. If only the other one hadn't looked so green and sickly for his kind then she wouldn't have had to dispose of it. The woman's smile turned to a frown at that and she sighed. Ah, well no use crying over spilled milk she told herself as she lifted Raven up and took her upstairs.

"You sleep here tonight Pig and tomorrow if you live. We go to market" she told her brightly and with that she shut and locked the door.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright well that's it for this chapter. I know it was kinda short. Sorry about that guys but I hope you all enjoyed it just the same and will continue to let me know what you think. I only have one tiny little announcement left to say here and that's not to worry this fic will not go unfinished but I am in the process of moving again so I may be without the internet for a little while which could mean some longer times between updates. With that said I thank you all and will keep my fingers crossed that you all will continue reading. Have a great night or day,

~Errant


End file.
